Palabra Tras Palabra
by HermioneGirl96
Summary: James es inmaduro y Lily es en todas maneras perfecta. Perfecta, pero difícil hacer sonreír. ¿Puede James finalmente crecer y convertirse en alguien con quien Lily puede estar enamorada? ¿Y puede Lily convertirse en una persona que se enamora un poco más fácilmente? Es el último año junto para los dos. Nota: Soy estudiante de español; no es mi idioma natal.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Soy estudiante de español en los Estados Unidos y nunca he tratado de escribir un cuento en español antes de hoy. Creo que yo hablo español bueno para una estudiante de mi edad, pero sé que hay mucho más para aprender, y ese cuento que vas a leer no va a ser perfecto. Si quieres darme un mensaje con correcciones, te agradezco, pero ojalá que lo vayas a leer en todo caso. **** He corregido los errores que ustedes encontraban y quiero agradecer a todos que me han ayudado.**

**Nota para las autoridades: No soy dueña de Harry Potter. Ella se llama J. K. Rowling.**

Fue la última semana de octubre en el último año de la educación de James Potter en Hogwarts, y, por la primera vez en toda su vida, él no había invitado a Lily Evans a ir con él a Hogsmeade.

"¿Estás enfermo?" preguntó Sirius el día antes de la excursión. "No me estoy quejando, entiendes, sólo me pregunto porque."

"Es . . . he hablado con Remus," comenzó James, "y él me ha dicho que tal vez a Lily le moleste cuando siempre pregunto a ella si le gustaría salir conmigo."

"_Realmente_," dijo Sirius lentamente, lo más sarcástico posible, "¿a ella le molesta?"

"No entiendo a chicas para nada," continuó James, "pero creo que Remus las entiende. Él cree que sería mejor si yo tratara de ser amigo de Lily primero y novio después. Remus dijo algo de . . . no recuerdo exactamente . . . si a ella le gustara yo más como persona, yo tendría más éxito con ella."

"¿Y Remus te tenía que _decir_ eso? Eres aún más estúpido que yo, James."

"_Gracias."_ James golpeó a Sirius en la cabeza.

En este momento, Remus entró por la puerta. "Hola, niños."

"¡Niños!"

"Por supuesto. Ustedes son tan inmaduros. Nunca van a convencer a ninguna chica en el mundo a salir con ustedes si continúen con esa manera de comportarse."

"¿Qué?"

Remus se encogió los hombros y se sentó en su cama. "Ustedes oyeron."

"¡Remus!"

"¿Sí?"

"No puedes decir . . ."

"Sí puedo, James, porque es la verdad. A las chicas—y a Lily en particular—les gustan a los chicos que son más hombre que chico, no más niño que chico."

"Pero . . . ¿cómo puedo ser algo diferente de lo que soy?"

"Empieza con como comes. No debes comer tanto, tan rápidamente, todo el tiempo, y no debes hablar con la boca llena de comida. Después tienes que cambiar la manera en que te comportas en la clase. ¡Sé educado, James, y escucha! Lily es _la mejor estudiante_ en nuestra clase, y no es por accidente. A ella le importa la escuela, y ella sabe que a ti no te importa. Y recuerdas lo que ella dijo cuando ustedes pelearon aquel día hace año y medio. A ella no le gusta que ataques a tanta gente, James, especialmente a Snape. Debes tratar de ser amigo de Lily, pero tienes que cambiar la manera en que actúas."

James miró a Remus con los ojos grandísimos. "¿Tanto?"

"Lily no te quiere, pero puedes ser él que tenga su corazón. Será difícil, pero puedes hacerlo."

"Pero . . ."

"Tienes diecisiete años, James. Es hora de convertirte en hombre."

James se levantó y dijo, "Me convertiré en hombre. Lo haré por Lily."

**¡Por favor hágame comentarios!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota para las autoridades: J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo.**

**Nota de la autora: Soy estudiante de español en los Estados Unidos. Si hago errores, ¡por favor corríjanlos! Me ayuda mucho. ¡Gracias!**

"¿Puedo sentarme contigo?" preguntó James la mañana después de su conversación con Sirius y Remus, a la empieza del desayuno.

Lily miró a él sin ninguna compasión en sus ojos. "Si es _necesario_."

"Oye, Lily, quiero ser tu amigo." James tomó algunos huevos y los puso en su plato. Empezó a comerlos pero recordaba lo que Remus había dicho y dejó de comer tan rápidamente.

Lily no paró de mirar a su comida. "Buena _suerte_."

"¿Tú esperas que yo tenga buena suerte?"

Lily hacía una pausa larga. Finalmente dijo, "No estaba seria. Intentaba decir que vas a _necesitar_ buena suerte si vayas a poder tenerme enamorada de ti."

James se encogió de hombros. "Bueno. Tengo buena suerte."

"Eres un idiota."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿_Realmente_? ¿Aún no puedes ver _esto_?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me alego de que no todos sean como tú."

"Así, ¿no estás enamorada de mi?"

"¡No! ¡Y _nunca_ lo voy a estar!"

"Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Porque eres un idiota. Porque nunca consideras a los demás, afuera de tu grupo pequeño. Porque eres desagradable con Snape. Porque me molesta cuando me invitas a salir contigo todo el tiempo. Porque no entiendes nada. ¿Necesitas más razones? Los puedo dar."

"Pero . . . pero . . . ¡no estoy hablando con la boca llena de comida!"

Lily se reía. "Así . . . has empezado caminar en un camino demasiado largo para terminar durante toda tu vida."

"Pero, ¡te quiero!"

"No me importa para nada."

"Así, ¿no puedo ser tu amigo?"

Lily se reía otra vez. "Nunca de los jamases."

James se levantó. "Necesito buscar a Remus."

Remus estaba sentado más o menos cerca de Lily en una mesa un poquito más lejos de las puertas. James se sentó alrededor de él y dijo, "Comí lentamente y no habló con la boca llena de comida y Lily todavía no me quiere. ¡Aún no quiere ser mi amiga!"

"¿Hablaste con ella por tres minutos y creías que lo pudiera cambiar algo? Ten paciencia. Esto va en meses, no en minutos."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Eres _muy _estúpido, James."

"Lily lo dice también."

"¡Porque es la verdad! Y es parte del problema—no eres inteligente y tampoco eres interesante. Eres cómico, por supuesto, y a mí me gusta eso. Pero a Lily no le importa mucho el humor. Le importa la inteligencia. Quiere hablar con personas que le hace pensar, que le enseña, que le interesa. Y tú no lo haces de ninguna manera."

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

Remus sonreí. "Puedes _aprender_."

"Suena difícil."

"¿Quieres a Lily o no?"

"Sí, la quiero."

"¿Mucho?"

"¡Por supuesto, mucho!"

"Así necesitas aprender. Necesitas parecer inteligente e interesante. Es sumamente importante para ganar el corazón de Lily."

"Bueno. ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"Puedes empezar muy pronto."

"¡Chévere! ¿Cuándo?"

"En tu primer clase del día."

"¿En clase? ¡Ay, no!"

Remus sonreí.

**Nota de la autora: ¡Por favor háganme comentarios y correcciones! ¡Muchas gracias!**


End file.
